Rintaro Sakakibara
Rintaro is a boy who meets Yugi and asks for an autograph. As travelers without a home, Yugi takes him and Yukari Hagashiyama in his house until Yugi is kicked out of his house. The two then stay at Nobuyuki's mansion where they get to know Ryouta well. When Rintaro and Yukari are trapped in a dungeon in Altro's virtual world without food or water for 30 days, Yukari rescues Rintaro by using her powers, though she disappears after doing so. Rintaro then leaves on a search for Yukari in a branch off series called Destined Wings. Appearance Rintaro is an eight year old boy at 132 centimeters tall (4'4"), 44.5 kilograms (98 pounds), and has a blood type of O-. He has orange hair that spikes straight up and wears old tattered clothes since he's a traveler. He also has navy blue eyes. Destined Wings A side project created by YoruNight000, Destined Wings is the tale of Rintaro's Adventure in search for Yukari. Rintaro takes the role of the main character in this series and travels around America. When Rintaro receives a phone call from his uncle about being allowed to stay on the campus of San Jose University in California, Rintaro takes up the offer on the condition that he must apply and attend classes at the college. He signs up as a Forensic Science major and starts meeting all these new friends. When he confronts a goddess named Crystalline, she tells Rintaro that Yukari has been kidnapped by the Great Angel Demolition Organization Syndicate. After freaking out about this, Rintaro and Crystalline create a contract that will allow Crystalline to use her powers on Earth. Crystalline also explains how GAD will be sending assassins after Rintaro, in hopes of stopping him from saving Yukari. Along with the help of a few new friends, Rintaro sets out in hopes of rescuing Yukari. Relations with Others Rintaro has numerous relations on the account of being in both the Yu-Gi-Oh! Board Game and also being in Destined Wings. Yukari Hagashiyama: The girl Rintaro loves, though he doesn't want to admit this out loud. Rintaro has been traveling with Yukari for over half a year until the two come across Ryouta's group. When Yukari uses her powers to rescue Rintaro, he feared of her being gone forever. However, Rina tells Rintaro she is still alive and makes him go on a search to find her, leading to the events of Destined Wings. Ryouta Ishida: Rintaro sees Ryouta as a great duelist and respects him for that reason. When Rintaro and Yukari are taken into Nobuyuki's home, he feels great being able to be in the same house as Ryouta. In Destined Wings, Ryouta's name is mentioned a few times when he tells the others the story of how Yukari disappeared. Arashi Zanders: Rintaro and Arashi show a great brotherly bond throughout Destined Wings. Arashi, claiming to be a guardian to Rintaro in hopes that he'll find Yukari, rescues Rintaro when he is attacked by a muscular assassin named Ralph. When Rintaro asks Arashi to teach him how to use a sword, Arashi agrees to teach him, though Arashi knows nothing of teaching to someone and let along someone who's left-handed. Arashi and Rintaro are always getting into arguments which usually leads to Arashi going back to the Other World. At the end of Destined Wings, it is revealed that Arashi was never actually there in the flesh but in spirit, as with the Wolf God Lakiro. Lakiro: Though Rintaro can't communicate with Lakiro, he respects Lakiro for the job he has and is grateful to have him as a guardian. When Lakiro shifts from a hybrid to a wolf, Rintaro is always complaining how he'll have to buy new clothes for Lakiro, on the account the old clothes ripped from the change. Yugi Moto: Being a well-known Duelist, Yugi is one of Rintaro's idols. Rintaro and Yukari are first introduced when they see Yugi and ask for his autograph. For a while, the two start living at Yugi's house until he is kicked out. Alister: Being a reminder to Alister of his little brother Mikey, Alister shows kindness towards Rintaro which Rintaro sends back. After getting beat in a duel, Alister gives the Ancient Gear and Machina cards to Rintaro to splash into his deck and make it more powerful. Rina: The two are just like children but Rina helps Rintaro for a while at trying to find Yukari. Rintaro receives the phone call from his uncle, though, and tells Rina to go back to Ryouta and the group. Crystalline: Crystalline is a goddess that Rintaro rescued from a San Jose dog tag bought at the gift shop. Crystalline tells Rintaro of the situation with Yukari which makes Rintaro freak out uncontrollably until she suggests they make a contract with each other. By using this contract, Crystalline will be able to use her powers to help Rintaro fight off assassins and look for Yukari. Later on, when Rintaro is fatally wounded, Crystalline tells the story on how she cured Joel's memory loss by giving up her goddess powers which didn't matter to him as long as they were still friends. Once it was revealed that Crystalline was actually a demon, Rintaro had no choice but to kill Crystalline in order to save his friends but she did all the work for him. Joel Martel: Joel is Rintaro's roommate at San Jose University. Joel is constantly smoking pot, as it is said to cure his short term and long term memory losses. Rintaro can't stand to listen to his hippie speech and the dumb words that come out of his mouth. Once Joel is cured of the illness from Crystalline, Joel and Rintaro briefly meet until Rintaro is wounded and Joel gives up all of his blood in order to save Rintaro from death. Conner Anubis Atem: A perverted gay werejackal that is one of Rintaro's dorm mates. Conner is constantly flirting with Rintaro, calling him his "sexy cupcake", which Rintaro always calls "immoral". Though these two are usually bickering over Conner's pervertedness, Conner can be compassionate when Rintaro is feeling sad or distressed about something and usually comforts him. Anjeleh and Mehrieh Sanura: One of the sets of twins at San Jose University that Rintaro befriends. The two help Rintaro in his numerous assassin battles by creating objects out of air molecules and using those objects as weapons. Anjeleh and Mehrieh are like older sisters to Rintaro and are constantly watching to make sure he is safe. When Anjeleh stabs Alicia by accident and kills her, Rintaro senses a small fear in the twins but shortly overcomes this fear by morning of the next day. Rintaro likes watching Anjeleh and Mehrieh perform in the school plays and calls them amazing. Alicia Dufort: Alicia is one of the library aides at the University and Rintaro comes to know her well. The two share the same Forensic Science major and both love reading Mystery novels. Alicia comes to have feelings for Rintaro, but always contemplates how that would make her a pedophile so she hides her feelings. Once Rintaro tells Alicia about Yukari, her feelings leave her and the two become great friends until Alicia is killed. Genryoumaru: Genryomaru is one of the assassins that GAD has sent to kill Rintaro, though he has been ignoring GAD's request. Genryomaru has become a great help to Rintaro's group as a person who uses Elemental Magics. When Genryomaru tells the story of the Forbidden World to Rintaro and Arashi, Rintaro starts to learn why GAD needed Yukari's powers and were trying to kill her. When Genryomaru is killed by one of the assassins, he leaves a message to Rintaro which narrows down where Yukari's location could be and thanks Genryomaru. Laurent: Laurent is a spirit from the Forbidden World that inhabits Rintaro's body. It is because of Laurent that Rintaro had met Yukari, that Rintaro was an intelligent child, and one of the reasons Rintaro had so many feelings of darkness inside of him. Rintaro hates the fact that he could not communicate to Rintaro until Rintaro is left alone while his friends suffered from nightmares. It is then that Laurent tells Rintaro he must kill Crystalline for she is the reason for his friends' sufferings. Saori: Saori is Rintaro's cousin and is introduced in Destined Wings when Rintaro and the gang reach Oregon's borders. She takes them to her research lab, where she is able to pinpoint's Yukari position in Hawaii using a DNA device and a feather Rintaro carried in his pocket. Krymiore: The main villian in Destined Wings, Rintaro shows a bitter hatred towards Krymiore for all the actions he has taken. Decks Rintaro has two different types of decks. His first deck consisted of just the Vehicroids and the Cyber monsters used by Syrus and Zane Truesdale respectively. This deck used all the defensive tactics of the Vehicroids with the offensive tactics of the Cyber monsters. His second deck consisted of a large mix of Vehicroids, Cybers, Ancient Gears, and Machina cards all in one. The only problem with this was way too many monster cards were placed into the deck. Trivia *Rintaro is the main character in the side story called Destined Wings. *Rintaro is portrayed as a cowardly kid in the Seconds Series, but becomes brave in Destined Wings. *Rintaro sees most of the people at San Jose University as imbeciles compared to his vast knowledge. *Rintaro loves all of his friends like brothers and sisters and can't stand to watch it when they are killed. *Alister sees Rintaro as a reflection of his brother Mikey. The two duel and Alister gives his Ancient Gear/Machina deck to Rintaro.